


Green Is for Solved

by Stydiem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6B, 6a, 6a finale, 6x10, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Stydia, writing this made me so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydiem/pseuds/Stydiem
Summary: This takes place immediately after 6x10, the midseason finale, otherwise known as the Episode We Have All Been Waiting For™. Since we didn't get to see their first time yet, (I'm still holding out hope that we will, though it's looking less and less likely...) I wanted to write it for myself. I wrote this super late last night whilst consumed with feelings. It starts out pretty fluffy and then things get physical real quick. I hope you enjoy, and I might add more depending on the response. (Road trip anyone?)





	

“Pick up your phone, Stiles.” Lydia hissed into her hand as the call went to voicemail once again. It was unlike him to miss a single text from her, let alone five calls, even before. Now- now Stiles was her _boyfriend_. Or so she figured, since they hadn’t really discussed things “officially”. But in general, Lydia thought, if you confess your love before making out in a locker room, _while_ facing imminent death, things were pretty serious.

It had been a week since Scott had diverted the Wild Hunt from Beacon Hills. Her pack had almost been ripped from her, Lydia the sole reminder of an entire town, an entire history. She would’ve been left behind; Scott, Malia, her mother… Stiles… all gone. A shiver ran through her, creeping up her spine like tendrils of ice. Lydia shook her hair out to clear her mind, pressing her lips together and glancing at Malia, who was standing a few feet away.

“Ready to go?” Lydia asked, slipping her phone into her dress’ pocket.

“Ya, I am so pissed off that I have to come back here tomorrow at _8 am!_ You guys get to sleep in and I’ll be sitting through Algebra II.” Malia groaned.

“Consider yourself lucky, at least you’ll be able to graduate. You’ve come a long way.” Lydia smiled at her friend. “I’m proud of you.”

This immediately brightened Malia’s somber expression, and she perked up as she followed Lydia out of the entrance of Beacon Hills High School. _For the very last time._ Lydia thought to herself.

“Did Stiles pick up?” Malia asked as they piled their bags into Lydia’s small car before getting in.

“No… I’m getting worried. This is so unlike him.” Lydia replied, shifting the car into gear and pulling out of the parking lot.

“Did you call Scott?” Malia offered.

“Good idea.” Lydia mused, pressing the Bluetooth button on the car’s console.

The phone rang and rang, then went to voicemail as well. Lydia stared at the “call ended” message on the screen in front of her. She didn’t notice she was drifting off the road until Malia cried out.

“LYDIA! I don’t want to die in a car accident after everything we’ve been through!”

“Crap- oh my god, I’m so sorry. I’m worried about Stiles- and Scott too. Where could they be? The Wild Hunt can’t possibly have come back, right? What if it’s some new threat to Beacon Hills?” Lydia mused.

“I seriously doubt that. Stop overthinking it. They’re probably playing video games or something.” Malia replied in a tone no less and no more blunt than usual.

“You’re probably right.” Lydia sighed. They had reached Malia’s driveway, and the werecoyote hopped out of the car before it had even rolled to a stop.

“Well, I’m going to bed as soon as I make it inside those doors, seeing as I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW.” Malia complained, a low growl edging the last word.

“Have a good sleep!” Lydia tried to sound cheerful, and she didn’t think she succeeded. Malia didn’t seem to notice.

“Thanks for the ride, love you!” and then the other girl was gone.

Lydia shifted into reverse and pulled back out onto the road. By the time she reached her house, she still hadn’t received word from Scott or Stiles.

Grabbing her bag, Lydia made her way into the house. Once through the front door, she stood in the cool air conditioning of her front hallway for a minute before moving. She basked in the cool air, so opposite to California’s stifling summer humidity, and tried to calm herself down.

Once she started to make her way up the stairs, she thought she heard a soft _thud_ noise come from her room. Frowning, she slowed her pace, approaching her bedroom door cautiously.

“Hello?” She called out once she was just outside the door. Her hand clutched the door frame as she paused before entering.

Nothing.

She turned the doorknob to reveal hundreds of pieces of red yarn all leading to the centre of her room, held down by her dorky, gangly, handsome Stiles. She felt her throat tighten as she took in the scene before her.

“Stiles, I-“ she began, but Stiles sprang up and nearly fell over in the process, tripping over the yarn that Lydia now realized was somehow pinned to her bed. She was going to have to give him hell for that after.

“Happy last day of high school.” He greeted her, sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at her through those long lashes. He held something behind his back.

Lydia couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across her face.

“What is this?” she asked, her voice soft with awe.

“I… here. Give me your hand.” She obliged, stretching it out so that he could grasp it firmly in one of his own. From behind his back he drew a bundle of green yarn. He unwound a piece, and proceeded to loop it around their intertwined hands, loosely up to their wrists.

“There.” He said. “solved.”

Lydia was speechless. The string from the board in his room. She remembered a conversation from what seemed like centuries ago.

_‘What does red mean?’_

_‘Unsolved.’ Stiles had replied._

_‘You only have red on the board.’_

Green was for _solved._ She felt her throat tightening, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

“Hey… hey! What- what’s that about? Why are you crying- Lydia?” Stiles moved closer, wiping away the tear with the thumb of his free hand.

“It’s just… It makes me so sad thinking about all the time I wasted not being with you. All those years that I couldn’t find it within myself to address my feelings for you… We could’ve been together all this time.” Another tear slipped down her cheek and Stiles brushed it away just as quickly.

“Who cares about that time, Lydia? I’ve always loved you, and that fact doesn’t change whether we were together or not. It just took you a bit longer to come around.” He smiled softly.

Lydia’s mouth quirked. “I love you so much.” She whispered. They hadn’t said it again- well, Lydia had never technically said it at all- since the night the Hunt disappeared. There had been no time, the world one blur of commotion, an attempt to get back to normal life. This was the first time they had been alone together, really alone, since then.

Stiles was staring at her with that expression she had become all too familiar with, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open at the corner. Her voice gained strength. “I am so in love with you, Stiles Stilinski. I have been for years.”

Stiles was beaming now, and crying along with her. He moved closer, unwinding the yarn from their wrists and casting it off to the side. He bent his head down, staring into her eyes so intently she felt as though he must have found something far more interesting there than just her irises.

“You said it back.” He whispered.

Then, “I love you too.”

Then they were kissing, and his hot mouth was on hers, and it was everything she’d ever felt multiplied by infinity and sprinkled with euphoria. His lips were molten against hers, and their bodies folded into one another. It was even better than their kiss in the locker room the week before, panic replaced with a warm comfort.

Stiles wasn’t clumsy, not when he was kissing her. He took the lead, threading his fingers into her hair and pulling her head closer to him, the pair kissing with a desperation they hadn’t thought possible. Lydia thought that if she kissed him hard enough then maybe they could become one, and she would never worry about losing him ever again.

He backed up and she followed. He let himself fall back onto the bed, never once breaking the kiss as he pulled her with him. Lydia decided to take control, breaking the kiss to lean back and straddle him, resting on her heels as she lifted her dress above her head. She let it fall to the floor and sat there gazing at him, in her bra and tights, hair spilling around her, lit up by her desk lamp like a strawberry blonde halo.

His eyes bore into her like he’d just seen God. “Lydia Martin, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on- I can’t- oh my god, I can’t believe you’re real-“ he began to babble, and Lydia cut him off with another kiss.

His words turned into moans as soon as her mouth met his, and he slid his hands down her back, one holding her waist and the other clutching a handful of her ass.

“Mmmphf” he groaned into her neck, kissing and licking behind her ears, nipping along her collarbone as she panted into the crook of his shoulder, her fingers curled in his lovely hair. He sat up abruptly, still holding her to him tightly, and pulled away just enough to peel off his tshirt. Then they were back to the kissing, kissing that felt like breathing for the first time, kissing that Lydia could do for the rest of her life without ever having to rest.

Their tongues battled as Stiles unhooked her bra, and as she pulled it off he stared up at her dumbfounded. He wasn’t even looking at her chest, Lydia realized, but into her eyes. She smiled, then guided his hands up to her breasts. This got his attention, and his breath caught in his throat as his gaze fell. His hands squeezed and twisted in just the right way, sending a jerk through Lydia that made her gasp, and he grinned devilishly at her in response.

In retaliation, Lydia ground her hips against the bulge in his jeans, the friction causing Stiles to cry out.

“Oh my god- don’t do that again- I can’t take it.” he huffed.

“I guess you won’t be able to take this then…” Lydia said, starting to get up. But Stiles was too quick.

“Hold on, missy.” He smirked, grabbing her and throwing her beneath him, eliciting a high-pitched squeal from Lydia.

“Not so fast.” He cooed in her ear, then raised himself up above her, parting her knees. Lydia stared at his chiseled chest, the dark patch of hair that ran in a trail down towards the waistline of his jeans sending another shudder through her.

He pulled on her tights, sliding his hands into their waistband. Lydia could feel herself soaking through them well before he rubbed the palm of one of his hands up against the crotch of her panties, making her cry out.

He peeled off her tights slowly, her panties even slower. Then he sat there, staring at the love of his life in all her naked glory.

“Holy fuck…” he whispered, tracing light touches all along her body, from her neck, across her nipples, and to her bellybutton before he stopped. Then he abruptly pushed his thumb up against her clit and pushed, and her squeal must have been deafening as she rocked her hips towards him.

“My turn.” She whispered, as she sat up to undo his jeans. She licked her lips in anticipation, then shimmied his pants down until they were bunched around his knees. Lydia rubbed her palm on the rock hard bulge that took up the front of his boxers, Stiles groaning as she did so. She looked up at him to find his eyes closed, head lolled back in bliss.

She took that as the perfect opportunity to tear down his boxers and have his erection spring fully into view. He didn’t have time to make a noise before she had wrapped her mouth around him. As soon as her lips were around his head he thrust forward, only to quickly pull out and gape at her.

“I can’t- I won’t- I will never last if you do that again. Don’t do that again until I’ve at least been inside you, okay?” He was quivering, his eyes so full of lust Lydia thought they might burst out of his head.

She smiled devilishly and nodded, letting her body fall backwards so she was once again lying on her back, drinking up his body as much as she could as she moved.

Stiles backed up again to Lydia’s dismay, only for him to lie down on his stomach and press him self up and between her thighs, his hazel eyes looking up at her as he did so.  _That_ smile was there, the one he reserved only for her, softened by the love that had always been looking back at her when she was looking at him.

Then he licked up her slit once, twice, and dove right in, his tongue driving her mad with pleasure. Lydia was thrashing in minutes, holding his head so tight against her she was worried she might suffocate him. Stiles moved to her clit, and then Lydia was convulsing, her lips thrusting up off the bed and into the air, all the while Stiles’ mouth worked wonders on her.

When he came up for air she stared at him, chest still heaving.

“Where did you learn to do that?” she asked.

Stiles smiled. “Part of my ten year plan!”

Lydia had no idea what he was referring to, and began to say something, but then Stiles was above her and he was between her legs and they were kissing again and she could feel him rubbing up against her thigh, slick from the both of them.

“I love you.” Stiles moaned, breaking the kiss to whisper against her ear.

“I love you so much.” She replied breathily, and then she guided him to her entrance and they were making love, finally, and it was wonderful, so wonderful, Lydia couldn’t believe it. He thrust into her slow, long, tender, staring into her eyes like she was the only thing that existed in the whole world. To her, he was the centre of the universe, the tether that had kept her rooted for so many years.

Pretty soon he began to pick up his pace, and then Lydia was moaning, moaning, her nails digging into his back harder and harder. They were rocking the bed, Lydia meeting his thrusts with her own, crying out each time as she got closer and closer. She felt so full, of him, and love, and bliss.

“I can’t last much longer, Lyds.” Stiles groaned, their eyes still locked. Lydia smiled at him.

“Go ahead my love.” She whispered, and their mouths crashed together as the pair climaxed together. Finally, Stiles collapsed on top of Lydia, their sweaty bodies pressed so tightly it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Stiles nestled his head into Lydia’s breasts as she played with his unruly hair, and the pair drifted off to sleep entwined together with the red yarn, two parts of a puzzle solved at last.


End file.
